


Can I Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is a vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m hungry, John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Done entirely because I also find [this gifset](http://arya-starkles.tumblr.com/post/59004213927/grumpysoup-well-this-is-obscene-i-like-it) obscene

“I’m hungry, John.” Mitchell jolted awake, surprised and also not to feel Anders’s weight on top of him. His ear was still tingling from where Anders had whispered against it, and he felt Anders trail lower until he could lick a stripe, deliberate and firm, up his neck, tracing the flow of blood. He knew his pulse was hammering against Anders’s tongue and he felt the blond’s soft moan against the delicate skin there, knew he could feel the warmth of blood so close. His eyes darted down to see Anders looking up at him with half lidded eyes, and Mitchell could tell that the black had completely overtaken his normally piercing blue eyes.

His breathing was hard and rough, and he put shaking hands on his shoulders to try and keep him away for just a little bit longer.

“Not there,” he panted out, all his blood rushing south and Anders’s scent making it hard to breathe. He smelled fantastic, and he was so very close and he ached for him. “It’s too obvious.” Anders was still nuzzling at his neck and he gasped out, “My wrist! My wrist,” barely able to think with the blond pressing down on him. Anders gave one last lick to his neck before he slithered down.

“Can I bite?” Mitchell looked around blearily, but he couldn’t see anything to cut his wrist open so he just nodded and braced himself. Almost immediately he felt Ander’s fangs break the thin skin of his wrist, and it hurt but soon the smell of blood was in the air. Even though it was his, it still heightened his senses and he could hear the blood pounding through Anders, could feel every inch of them pressed together. He groaned when Anders suddenly sucked harder and his hips bucked up involuntarily. Anders moaned against his skin, and Mitchell threw his head back, eyes turning black. His breathing was harsh and he wanted to feed, he wanted to see Anders and drink from him and he wrenched his head down to see Anders’s eyes closed in bliss, licking and pressing his lips, soft and full and obscene, against his skin.

When it was starting to be too much, just this side of too far, Anders pulled away with a groan licking his lips and only smearing the blood more. Mitchell lunged, attacking his mouth and biting, licking at the blood that seeped up from the cut but he needed more. He moved to his neck, but Anders pulled back.

“Not there,” he said, a mocking echo of his earlier words. “Too obvious.” Mitchell glared at him, a warning Anders ignored in favor of falling back on the bed. Mitchell watched curiously as stretched languidly, his spine arching before he fluidly lowered himself back to the bed. One of his hands trailed down and one of his legs slipped open, revealing the pale, vulnerable flesh of his inner thigh. His hand came down to trace idle patterns on the skin and Mitchell’s eyes followed the movement with laser-like focus.

With a teasing grin, he said, “You’ve always wanted to feed from here right?” He brought his leg up a little more, just enough to really put it on display. Mitchell licked his lips and moved forward before he really knew what he was doing and he heard Anders laugh but he ignored it. He settled back with his hands resting in the sheets, and Mitchell wanted him to claw at the fabric until it ripped. He pressed a feather light kiss to his leg and smirked up at him.

“Can I bite?”


End file.
